The Second DreamWorks War: The Siege of Far Far Away
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins and their allies find themselves in Shrek's swamp. Meanwhile Charming's revenge plan is ruined by Maleficent who has a worst plan in mind for the penguins. The Siege has begun and The Penguins are caught in the middle of it.
1. Skipper's recap

Attention civilians! I'm not going to recap the first half of A Very Penguin October so I'll just cut straight to the chase…We visited the Isle of Berk to find the island under attack by the Time-traveling fleet of the Southern Isles. How Prince Hans got the time-traveling tech I have no idea. With help from Hiccup and his fellow Vikings and The Guardians we waged an epic battle on land and Sea. Despite our best efforts the prince managed to overpower the Guardians and corner us. If Elsa didn't show up to duel Hans we would have been goners.

Hans was defeated and was taken back to his time. Sadly, our victory didn't last long when Berk was suddenly attacked by Cyber-Men. We managed to defeat the Cyber-men only to discover a giant portal. All but two of the riders, the Guardians, Elsa, and us were sucked into the portal to find ourselves in a strange swamp…and that's where we pick up.


	2. Chapter One: Strange visitors

The Swamp

Sherk's Home

1 year after the events of Sherk 4

(Donkey's POV)

"Hey be careful with that I have to travel all the way to Far Far Away to get that," I said. "Donkey!" Sherk shouted, "What do you think your doing!" "It was his idea," I said turning to wolf. "What! Don't pin this on me you were the one you bought it," he replied in his British accent. "It was wolf's idea I'll believe that one when pigs fly." "Come on Sherk I just wanted to get you something to make up for all the times I annoyed you." "That's one hundred times and counting" the three blind mice replied.

"You know what Donkey," Sherk said, "I'm not the one who bought it." "So Donkey how did your dragon wife take this purchase," the magic mirror asked from inside the house. "Oh I haven't told her yet," I replied. "Well let's see what you bought me," Sherk said with a smile. "Well I gave your Onion carriage a new paint job," I said. "Is this it," he said. "Yes," I replied. He pulled off the trap and reveals the new hot rod paintjob, "Well you actually did something right this time around and it's free." "Sherk," a voice said. "Oh good morning Fiona," I said, "I was just showing Sherk the new paint job on your carriage I paid for." "You paid for?" she said.

I was ready for a thank you when… "Princess Fiona and her husband Sherk, King Arthur has requested your presence in Far Far Away." "What!" Sherk shouted. "The Kingdom of Far Far Away would also like to apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice day." The messenger looked at the carriage and said, "By the way nice ride." The Royal entourage turned around and left without any fanfare. "Oh I wonder what going on we just got back from Far Far Away," I said, "Well I guess we're packing." "Donkey!" Sherk shouted, "The King only asked for the presence of Fiona and me not you." "So what do I do when you're gone?" "Take care of the kids," he replied. "You got it boss," wolf said.

As he turned to leave I heard a strange sound, "Um Sherk…" "Donkey I don't have time for your pranks." "No Sherk you really have to see this." Sherk turns around and said, "Donkey I just told you I don't have time for…whoa." "Who ordered a giant magical portal." "Does anyone hear Screaming?" The Portal grows in size then dumped and strange group of Penguins, Dragons, people, a fairy, and Santa?

"Everyone stand back I'll handle this," he said. I secretly followed Sherk then hid in a bush next to the one Sherk hid in. "Anyone else?" a penguin asked. "Where Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and their dragon Barf and Belch?" A boy dressed as a Viking asked. "They never traveled in time before all of us did" another penguin theorized. "Then how did Fishlegs, Snotlout, and their dragons get here they never traveled in time before" a girl also dressed as a Viking interjected. "Astrid it seems my theory is flawed I may have to review it later." "The Bigger question," the first penguin said, "Where in the multi-verse are we?" "We have little available information we appear to be in the middle of a swamp" the second penguin replied. "Okay but in what Universe?" "Um hold that thought I'm picking up an unknown Life form." "Is it Hostile?" the first penguin asked. "Well since you are trespassing in my swamp I guess I am," Sherk said.

"Listen Ogre we don't want any trouble…we're just going to go back into the portal and get out of your hair," the first penguin said. "Skipper I don't think we can," a third penguin said. "Why not Private?" "The Portal closed," a tall female replied. "Elsa you should have used your ice powers to keep it open." "Skipper I don't think my powers would work against a magical portal." "Okay so how do we open another one? Kowalski?" "I don't know an epic battle for the stake of this universe since the last one opened after two time-rewriting battles." "Well then New Plan we get out of this guys land and head to the nearest kingdom," the first penguin said. "And where is that," the boy dressed as a Viking asked. "How am I suppose to know!" the first penguin asked.

The tall female turns to Sherk and said, "What is the nearest Kingdom." "The Kingdom of Far Far Away." "Wait the nearest kingdom is FAR…far…away?" the first penguin said, "I won't waste your time with introductions." "Far Far Away," the tall female said, "Well good to Know that Arendelle and Corona aren't the only Kingdom with unique names." "Arendelle and Corona?" Sherk said, "Never heard of them." "Their in a distant land," the first penguin replied. "Hey Sherk and Fiona are just heading towards Far Far Away they could take you there." "Donkey I thought I told you to stay back!" "Sherk you told everyone to stay away." "You're included in everyone!" Sherk shouted.

"I hate this idea as much as you do," the first penguin said, "But I don't like the idea of…" "Save it Penguin," a the heavily accented voice of Puss said, "Your coming with us…As our prisoners." "And who exactly are you?" the tall female asked with authority. "Puss n' boots," he said craving a P in a nearby tree. "Showoff," I muttered. "Now who are you to address me like that," Puss said. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she replied. "Oh Your Majesty…accept my apologizes," Puss said bowing respectably. "I am now in your debt…" "I thought you were in my debt," Sherk said. "Silly Ogre I can be in the debt of many people at once like for example King Arthur," Puss replied. "What?" "He paid me big bucks and all the milk I can handle to ensure that you and Fiona travel with protection," He replied.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Introductions

Sherk's Swamp

Time unknown

(Sherk's POV)

"What do you mean Protection?" "Far Far Away is at war you know," Puss replied. "With who?" "Prince Charming of course." "Skipper I figured it out we're in Sherk's Universe." "It all makes sense now." "Wait how is sending you alone protection?" Sherk asked. "Alone," Puss n' boots said, "Who said anything about alone?" Just then a convoy of horse-drawn carriages and regiments of knights on horseback come out of the forest. "Your escorts Sherk," Puss said. "Well boys," one of the penguin said, "We have a portal to catch." "Hold on," I said, "You're coming with us!" "Um why us?" he asked. "You all seem knowledgeable of battle tactics," Puss said. "And what's in it for us?" "I know someone you might be able to open a portal for you." "Okay we're in." "Of course it would be helpful if you introduce yourselves."

"Well Sherk…Yes I know who you are," the led penguin said, "I'll start off the introductions. My name is Skipper leader of this ragtag group of penguins known simply as Team Penguin." The Tall penguin came next, "My name is Kowalski Second in command of Team Penguins, Head of the tactical department, and scientific genius." "I'm Private." "Ka-boom Ka-boom," the forth penguin replied. "I'm Rico the Demolition expert of Team Penguin," Kowalski translated. "I'm Hiccup," The Viking boy said, "and this is toothless." The Dragon that was next to the boy jumped up at the mention of his name. "I'm Astrid," the Viking girl said before pointing out her dragon, "And this is Stormfly." "Snotlout." "Fishlegs" two more Viking boys said. "And Your Dragons?" I asked.

"Hookfang and Meatlug," they replied. "And Let me guess," I said pointing to the remaining newcomers, "Santa, Jack Frost, and the Tooth Fairy." "We Prefer the Guardians but you are spot on with our names," Frost replied. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa replied, "or Elsa the Snow Queen…but you can just call me Elsa." "Never heard of you," Fiona said. "You must be the Princess Fiona I keep hearing about," Elsa said clearly surprised then Fiona was an ogre. "You look like you never saw an ogre before," Sherk said. "The trolls told me tales of Ogres," Elsa said, "they told me all Ogres are bad I guess you two are the exception."

"Correction we five are the exception," Fiona said hold up three baby Ogres. "Okay Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs get on your Dragons and prepare to fly ahead of the convoy! Frost and The Tooth Fairy you will fly with the dragon riders. North, Elsa, Private, Rico, and Kowalski you will come with me." "Where?" Private asked. "In the lead Carriage with the Cat with the boots." "Its Puss n' Boots!" Puss shouted. "And what about us?" "You go into your stinky donkey-drawn onion carriage." "Wait just a second," I said, "Donkey is not coming with us." "Well someone has to pull that carriage," Skipper said hooking Donkey up. "I Guess I'm coming with." The Penguins, Santa, Puss and Elsa climbed into the lead Carriage in front of me and Fiona. "This is going to be a long trip," Sherk said. "Let's roll out…engage warp-drive!" Skipper said. "Warp What?" Puss said. "It's just an expression," Skipper said, "To Far Far Away!" Yup this is going to be a long journey.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Arrival in Far Far Away

12 hours later

The Kingdom of Far Far Away

Main Castle

(Queen Elsa's POV)

We arrived in Far Far Away after a tedious 12 hour journey at were now stopped at the gates of the castle. Skipper was at the guard station trying to get his Dragon rider friends to get permission to land in the courtyard. "Permission granted on one condition the Dragons stay outside the castle," he replied. The gates opened and the convoy entered the castle courtyard and stop in front of the grand entrance. Of course it wasn't as grand as the entrance of my castle back in Arendelle not to brag. Skipper and the penguins climbed off first followed by North and Puss. I step out of the carriage and waited with the penguins. The other two guardians and the Vikings were now chatting with the penguins.

The conversation stopped when fanfare blared mainly because Sherk stared at them angrily. "Mom," Fiona shouted hugging her mother…Queen Lillian I believe. "Queen Lillian," I said curtsying, "what an honor." "And you are?" She asked politely. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I said. "The One who froze her kingdom?" a new voice said. "No…Well I did but then I unfroze it." "No you didn't," the voice replied. "How dare you…" I said before spinning towards the source of the voice. I found myself face to face with King Arthur, "Your Majesty I'm sorry," he said. "No it's me who should be sorry" I replied. "So your King Arthur now where's Camelot, where's the Knights of the Round Table, where's Merlin, and most importantly where's Excalibur," Skipper drilled.

"This is Camelot…I suppose," he replied pointing towards the castle, "Knights of the round table…actually that's not a bad idea. As for Merlin the wizard I have no idea where he is at the moment." "And Excalibur," Skipper said, "Because I have a feeling your going to need it." "Hold on…Excali-what?" "What everyone knows the tale of King Arthur," I said, "how could you not know what your legendry sword is." "Wait…Legendry since when." "You don't remember your own story," I said shocked, "Excalibur, the lake, the lady of the lake, the knights of the round table, Merlin, Sir Lancelot, and the Holy grail?" "I never trusted that Lady of the lake," Skipper whispered.

"Um…no," he replied. "I think I can explain," Kowalski said, "the events of his story haven't happened yet." "And by the way you're younger then I would have thought." "Arthur don't just stand there let's our guest inside" Lillian said. "Yes mother," he said, "I'm the king and I still have to be told what to do," he muttered. "Hey," I said, "at least you still have your mother!" "How would you know," the young king said. "Because I lost my mother to the sea," I said.

"Elsa I thought you weren't going to dwell on that," Skipper said, "The past is in the past remember." "I'm never going back, the past is in the past," I sung to remind myself of that. The King and his mother the queen looked at me strangely as they led us inside. "Anna I wish you was here you would have loved this place," I said as I walked inside. "Tell charming that the snow queen has arrived," a guard whispered. "Yes sir," another one said as he ran off.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Prince not-so charming

Abandoned Potion factory of the fairy god-mother

Old office

(Charming's POV)

"Prince Charming Sir," one of my men underground in Far Far Away said. "What is it," I replied. "King Arthur has called upon the Ogre and friends and seemed to gained new allies as well." "Who?" I asked. "Four penguins" "I can take them." "Vikings who ride dragons," he said. "Now that's surprising," I said. "Santa, Jack frost, and the Tooth Fairy…who call themselves the Guardians." "Guardians of what…Children," I mocked. "And some queen from a kingdom that doesn't exist," he said. "What's her name," I demanded. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle or Elsa the Snow Queen."

"The Snow Queen?" a new voice said, "It would appear you're out of your league." "Whose there," I shouted. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," was the reply. "And I should trust you why," I asked. "Because an enemy of my enemy is my friend," Hans replied. "What should I know of this snow queen," I said. "Well first of all she has the powers of ice and snow…then there's her annoying habit of making armies out of snow. And of course there's her allegiance with the penguins." "What penguins?" "The ones you believe you can take so easily," he snared, "Trust me you have no idea."

"You fool," another voice said, "he couldn't kill them even if he tried and he did twice." A Claw descended from the shadows and grabbed Hans and throws him into a portal. "Now who are you?" I said as a Dragon appears from the Shadows. "Maleficent," it replied, "The Siege of Far Far Away begins." "Sleeping Beauty," she hissed looking at my mother's bookshelf, "what a waste of paper." "Ah here it is," she exclaimed, "The Snow Queen by Hans Christen Anderson." She grabbed the book and threw it into my hands. "Now it's a little inaccurate but it should give you an Idea about what you're up against." "No scratch that," she said, "This is more accurate." Another book landed into my hands and it seemed to be made of ice. "Frozen?" I asked, "What kind of title is that?"

"Something that the fools at Walt Disney came up with," she said, "They can't even make a movie about me right." "Walt Disney…" "Stop dilly-dallying and read," she hissed. "Um Okay…In Arendelle's fair kingdom a ruler did appear…" "Not out loud you fool," she roared. I read the book under the hard glare of Maleficent and learned at lot about my new enemy. "So Now what," I asked. "I kill you of course." "What!" "I am Maleficent you are a prince or albeit an evil one, but we can't be in the same battle I'm afraid." "Kill Him," she hissed at what was once my army, "and do it quickly."

She then looked at the picture of my mother, "I'm doing your failure of a son a favor," she said before ripping the picture with her claws. "You buffoons," she hissed at the guards, "Fine I'll do it myself." I broke free of my captors and turned towards Maleficent. "Big Mistake," she hissed as she let loss a barrage of fire. I screamed in pain, "We head to Far Far Away and begin the siege" "What about our agents inside…" "They know what they have to do," she said, "but they better identify themselves." "How?" "By their actions of course." "This was supposed to be my revenge!" I shouted. "Oh it is," she said, "what a pity." She then raised her claw and ripped out my heart, "What a pity." I died and then I knew no more.

(end of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Beginning of the siege

The Main Castle

Far Far Away

(Skipper's POV)

"The Army of Prince Charming has arrived," a guard announced. "Close the gates," Arthur commanded. "No," I shouted, "that is the exactly what he wants you to do!" "Are you the king here," he said, "no… then shut up." "Even a universe away I still can't escape King Julian," I muttered. "Kowalski odds of the king ever listening to me," I asked. "Very very slim," Kowalski replied. "If you won't listen to them," Elsa said, "then listen to me." "Very well," King Arthur replied. "What happens when you run out of supplies," Elsa asked. "This siege is only going to take a few hours then charming will give up." "Men," Elsa said as she stomped off, "and this is why a woman should run a kingdom."

"Elsa come back!" Hiccup shouted. "Save it Hiccup she needs space to let off some steam." "Or ice in this case," Kowalski said. "Let's not make it too complex." "You guys act as if she is the only one with ice powers!" Frost shouted. "Considering the fact that we don't know if Arthur can see you or not," I said, "Elsa is the only one with ice powers." I turn to Hiccup and company and said, "your four get to the sky let's give prince Charming the scaring of his life." "Sadly, Prince Charming is dead," a very familiar voice boomed, "I am in charge now and Far Far Away will fall."

"Maleficent!" I said, "Now you are doomed King Arthur." "Yes you are doomed for I have agents hidden inside your Walls." "Agents of Prince Charming hiding in the Kingdom," she said, "You now work for me…you new purpose cause chaos!" The Dragon that was Maleficent flew off and laughed her head off. "Well this just went from bad to worst," I said.

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Elsa's discovery

The Back Streets of Far Far Away

(Queen Elsa's POV)

I have always been told never to go down a dark ally but I know better. I have control of Ice, Snow, and wind so basically…no one can touch me. And this ally is empty no-one else is walking around here but me. Once I was sure I was truly alone I had time to think. Maybe I was a bit Harsh on King Arthur. He is cute…Focus Elsa he is so not your type. I guess Skipper would also be mad at my running off. Today is the day he'll probably need me the most and I out wandering the streets alone.

I turned around and decided to return to the main castle. I started to head towards the Castle but heard voices in the distance. I silently walked toward the source of the voices and got as close as I dared. I wish I could go into my dragon form but I don't think there's enough room in this ally. "Charming is dead so whose going to pay me," the voice of puss said. "Our new boss…she promised us double what Charming would have given us." "But what are our new orders," Puss hissed. "She said she'll arrive and flat out say them." "So everyone would know that we exist!" "To turn the citizens against…" "Wait you fool," puss said, "I think I heard something."

"Sadly, Prince Charming is dead," the very familiar voice of Maleficent boomed, "I am in charge now and Far Far Away will fall." "Agents of Prince Charming hiding in the Kingdom," she said, "You work for me now…you new purpose cause chaos!" "Garcia Seniora por favor," Puss said, "Now the fun can begin." I backed off from my corner and started to head back to the castle. A few minutes later I was in sight of the castle but Puss and two thugs blocked the way. "Ah Queen Elsa you really shouldn't wander the streets by yourself."

"Who knows what Sherk is going to do to you when he finds out?" "IF he finds out you mean," Puss said. "What?" "Capture her she knows to much," Puss said, "by the way how much ransom you get for a queen these days." "Not much." Not Much? I think I should feel insulted right now. "Never mind find the emptiest part of the city and Kill her," he said, "do try to be gentle I want her allies to be able to recognize her when they find her body." "Let go of me," I demand as Puss's thugs dragged me away. "I am really sorry your majesty," he said but Money talks. "What about your debts," I shouted. "Ha…that Puss n' boots is long gone Trust me. His thugs would try and kill me but I have a surprise of them. They don't call me the Snow Queen for nothing.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Betrayal revealed

The Main Castle

(Sherk's POV)

"Sherk!" I shouted, "Sherk!" "What is it donkey," Sherk said. "Sherk! Something horrible has happened." "Donkey!" Sherk shouted, "Just calm down and tell us what you saw." "Queen Elsa has been captured." "What," Skipper shouted, "who captured her?" "Some thugs and…and…" "And who," Sherk demanded, "Just tell us." "Puss n' Boots" I said barely believing it myself. "That dirty little…" "Whoa whoa whoa…there is no need for that language!" Skipper shouted "Sorry," Sherk said, "but why would he…" "For the Money my former friends," Puss replied, "I am a thug for hire remember." "In fact when the last king sent me to kill you," he said, "it was a great insult by the way but he did pay well."

"I was right never trust a feline who wears boots and has a sword," Skipper said. "Where is Queen Elsa," Frost said. "In a lonely part of the city…probably dead," he replied. "Dead…she won't allow someone to kill her." "My Thugs carried her away…she didn't even struggle," the traitor cat replied. "Now if you excuse me…My fellow agents of Maleficent and I have Chaos to spread." The Cat turned to leave but was then hit in the head with a frying pan. "That's going to hurt in the morning," the cat said as he passed out. "No one messes with my sister," another newcomer said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Princess Anna of Arendelle," she replied, "Elsa's sister." "Anna," Elsa said, "I was handling it just fine." "Handling it how is dying handling…" Anna said, "Elsa! You're alive." "You think two men can kill me," Elsa said with a smile, "as soon as they saw the ice they cried like little babies and ran off." "It seems you queens and princesses don't die easily," Puss said, "You are a worthy opponent. Too bad at the end of this siege Maleficent will reduce this place to dust. Taking every single one of you with it." "Not if I have anything to say about it," Skipper said. "Every Dragon, human, guardian, Ogre, and penguin will die," he replied, "Have a nice day."

"Wouldn't everyone staving from lack of food be enough?" Skipper asked. "Revenge is never logical," Puss said, "I would have thought after facing Blowhole millions of times you would know that." The Cat disappeared into the shadows and joined the chaos that was now spreading across the doomed kingdom. "Find all the Agents of Maleficent and stop the chaos," Arthur said. The soldiers turned but a few just stood there at attention. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked the soldiers that didn't move an inch. "Yes your Majesty," the standing soldiers said before doing the unthinkable. Half of the soldiers that turned to comply with the king were cut down. The other half surrendered to the turncoat soldiers after seeing their comrades killed.

"What is the meaning of this," he demanded as weapons were now pointed towards him. "You are weak," one of the soldiers replied, "Even that Ogre would have been a stronger King then you." "Now under Maleficent we'll finally have the strong leader we deserve," another one pitched in. "with her as our queen she will make Far Far Away the Strongest and greatest kingdom in the world and lead us into a new era of glory!" "No whatever lies she told you…you can't believe them," Skipper said, "She's going to destroy this kingdom when she has victory."

"Quiet flightless pigeon," he snarled. "Kill the guards at the gate of the kingdom," he ordered. "Yes sir," all the traitors replied, "Hail Maleficent!" "Hail Maleficent," he repeated. "Except there is one thing you are forgetting about," Arthur said, "Excalibur!" "I knew it," Skipper said.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Excalibur

The Main Castle

Castle courtyard

(Skipper's POV)

"Excalibur!" Arthur shouted. "I knew it," I said. "Put that down you don't know how to fight with a sword," the traitor guard said. "No," Elsa said, "But I do." "I don't see no sword," one of turncoats replied. "How about now," Elsa said ice sword in hand. "Kill her," the rebel commander cried. One soldier step closer and trusted his sword forward only to be parried by Elsa. The sword duel ended as soon as it began as Elsa's ice sword shattered the soldier's sword completely. "I surrender!" twelve other soldiers shouted. "Will somebody just kill her already she can't take all of you at the same time?" "I can," Arthur said sending a blast of energy from his sword blasting the traitors into next week.

"I getting out of here," the last traitor standing said. "Oh no you don't," Elsa said, "Freeze!" She sent a blast of ice at the man and he froze in place, "You're not going anywhere." "King Arthur you are a worthy opponent," Puss said, "sadly not even you and your all powerful sword can save Far Far Away." "Well there are eight things you failed to take into account," I said. "What the four of you," Puss said. "No…" I said, "Four Dragons and their riders." "Bring it on" Puss said. Toothless flew by and scared Puss out of his boots. "See that Cat run," I said. "Skipper I think we have some chaos to stop," Kowalski said. "Oh right," I said, "I wish we had the Omni-view with us." "The What?" Elsa asked. "Classified," I said, "Commence operation…Chaos busters."

(End of chapter eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: Chaosbusters

The Streets of Far Far Away

(Kowalski's POV)

"Commence Operation…Chaos Busters!" Skipper shouted. "Right Away Skipper," I replied. "Okay we'll divide into four groups," Skipper said, "Elsa, Anna, Jack, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly and King Arthur you're Team Elsa." "Kowalski, Private, Rico, North, and tooth fairy your Team…" "Lunacorn," Private said. "Um…" Skipper said, "Because of that your team Science." "Yes science rocks!" I shouted. "Donkey, Sherk, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hookfang, Meatlug and I are Team Skipper." "Any Questions," he asked, "Good Let's move out!"

The four teams separated and went off in separate directions ready to take on whatever Chaos is waiting. It was not long until team science found some chaos, "take everything that isn't nailed down…then take the nailed stuff too," a piratey sounding voice said. "Captain Hook," I whispered to my team, "any suggestions?" "Crocodile," North replied. "Where are we going to find a Crocodile?" I shouted revealing our position. "Capt'n we're bein' watched," a pirate announced. "Well don't just stand their capture them," Hook shouted, "So we can hand them over to Maleficent." "Attack!" I shouted and charged the pirates my plasma blaster in hand.

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Jack slow down not all of us can fly you know!" Anna shouted. "What is that guy's problem," the king asked. "Oh that's just Jack being Jack," I replied. "Anna," I said, "we're never going to catch him." "Boo," Jack said, "got you didn't I." "Jack," I said sternly, "Get serious this is not the time for your fun and games." "You are so a couple," Arthur said. "No we are not," I shouted after him, "He is not even my type."

"Hold that thought," he said, "get down." The four of us ducked and a dark shape flew by. Wait dark shape that could only mean one thing. I stood up and saw Maleficent in flight, "Not so fast," I said. I created a massive blizzard around me and transformed into my Ice Dragon form. I turned around and saw the shocked faces of Jack and Arthur, "What's the matter you never saw an ice dragon before," Anna teased. I gave then a huge dragon smile and said, "I'll deal with Maleficent while you guys…well you know what to do." "I don't," Jack said. I sighed and said, "Look for trouble and put a stop to it."

"You can't do this," Kowalski's voice rang out. "What are you going to do about it penguin," a rough voice replied. "Well it looks like you have some people to save," I said. "Right away you're Majesty," Anna said trying to sound serious.

(Skipper's POV)

"Looks like we have some bandits and thugs," I said. "Let me at them," donkey said. "Donkey! Go be annoying somewhere else," Sherk said. "Donkey go distract those villains," I replied, "Fishlegs, Snotlout on my signal you will attack." "I obey," Snotlout replied as he hops onto his dragon. "Don't say that," I said the phase reminding me of those horrible Daleks, "Just Don't." "Why is that," Fishlegs asked. "I would explain it to you but the explanation would probably ruin your day," I replied, "Now pay attention."

Sherk and I hid in a nearby shrub and watched events unfold. Donkey approached the thugs and bandits and then proceeded to annoy them. "This wasn't the plan," I whispered. "Distract and Annoy are the same thing for him," Sherk said. "He's not the most annoying Person/ Animal I seen," I said, "not by a long shot." "The who is," he asked. "I'll explain later," I said, "right now I must give the signal." I fired a flare at an angle that only the two dragon-riders on my team could see.

I turned my focus back on the action and saw the Thugs shatter in all directions as the dragons attack. Snotlout hopped off Hookfang and engaged in Sword-to-Sword combat with whoever dared to face him. Hookfang meanwhile resumed his fiery Attack with help Fishlegs and his dragon. Fishlegs then jumps off his Dragon and joins Snotlout in the fray. Several of the Thugs tried to flee but were cut off by Walls of fire. The Combat on the ground got more desperate and violent but the enemy was also losing energy.

The Two Vikings used this to their advantage and eventually succeeded in defeating the thugs. Any Bandits left at that point dropped what they were stealing and ran as fast as humanly possible away. "So now what," Snotlout announced. "Help Kowalski" another voice replied. "Who are you," I said, "show yourself!" As soon as the last word left my beak a large Ice Dragon flew overhead. "Elsa!" I shouted, "What are you doing!" "I must stop Maleficent before this siege spirals out of control," she replied as she flew off. "Okay new plan…we must save Kowalski," I said, "Commence Operation: Medieval rescue!" "You can't do this," Kowalski's voice rang out. "What are you going to do about it penguin," a rough voice replied. "Follow that voice!" I shouted and the seven of us ran towards the sound of Kowalski's voice.

(End of chapter nine)


	11. Chapter Ten: The Rescue

(Astrid's POV)

"Anna I have located where Kowalski's team are being held," I said. "But we can't free him alone," She replied. "No you can not," Skipper said, "We need a unified front to attempt a rescue mission." "I was wondering when you would show up," Anna replied. "Anna…Anna…Anna," Skipper shouted, "We would have showed up earlier but we had some bandits and thugs to deal with."

"So Skipper what's the plan," I asked. "Astrid I thought you would never ask," he replied, "Okay we divide into three teams…" Skipper turns to Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and I and said, "Team dragon…you will retrieve Kowalski and company." "Meanwhile Team Skipper will run a diversionary attack while Team Anna attacks from behind." "What are you standing there for," Anna shouted, "Let's go." "Very Well…Move Out!" Skipper shouted.

Anna, Jack, and Arthur ran off in one direction while Skipper, Sherk, and Donkey went in the other. Hiccup and the others hopped onto their dragons and flew off towards where Kowalski and company were being held. "Well Stormfly," I said as I petted my dragon, "Time to go." I jumped onto my dragon and we flew off into the distance.

(Skipper's POV)

"The three of us versus all of them," Sherk said. "Piece of cake," I replied, "these pirates won't know what hit them!" "Bring it on," Donkey replied. "Donkey!" Sherk shouted. "Well if it isn't Sherk," the lead pirate said. "Hook," Sherk replied. "That's Captain Hook." I whistled and a ticking crocodile arrived, "You wouldn't," Hook said. "There's your lunch go get it," I said as the Croc went towards the pirate. "Ahhh!" he shouted as the croc chased him away. Without their captain the remaining pirates ran off in various directions.

"Wimps!" Donkey shouted, "And you call yourself pirates!" "Donkey!" Sherk shouted, "We don't want them coming back now do we?" "Argh!" the first mate shouted, "You can scare our capt'n away…but you can not insult us." I can see why Sherk finds donkey so annoying. "Finally some action," I replied, "let's hope Anna and company makes their move."

(Princess Anna's POV)

From our hiding place we watched Skipper, Donkey, and Sherk do battle against pirates. Skipper was using Ku-fu while Sherk and Donkey punched, kicked, and head butted thru the ranks. "I think that's our cue," I said holding Elsa's Ice Sword. "You know how to swordfight?" Arthur replied. "Well I did learn from the best," I said. "Who?" "My Sister of course," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Do you think Elsa would…" "Well she just met you…you can't marry someone you just met."

"What if it's true love," he asked. "The last "True Love" I had was a jerk who just wanted the throne." "Well it a good thing am already a king." "Well that's true but it would be a long distance relationship." "How long distance across an Ocean?" "Try across the universal divide in 1812." "Whoa…" "I don't think a Trans-universal Timey Wimey relationship would work." "Timey? Wimey?" "Oh that is The Doctor's…Nevermind." "Okay," he said looking at my like I was insane, "I was wondering is Elsa and Jack Frost a couple?" "What!" I said, "Don't be silly of course they're not." "Are you sure?" "She's my sister I know her," I replied, "You're just like Kristoff."

"Who's Kristoff?" "My Husband," I said, "but enough about me…Attack!" "Now?" "For Arendelle!" I shouted. "For Arendelle!" Jack repeated. "For Arendelle?" Arthur asked. "Well yeah that's the battle cry for Arendelle," Kristoff said, "For Arendelle!" "Kristoff?" I questioned, "How did you get here?" "I don't know ask the snowman?" He replied. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" "Olaf?" I said, "What are you doing here?" "Just to drop off Kristoff." "Wait Drop off?" "Goodbye Anna! Goodbye Kristoff!" he said as he disappeared in a snow flurry. "Best not to tell skipper about this," I said, "Now where were we…oh yeah…For Arendelle!" "For Arendelle," everyone else repeated sword/ staff in hand. "Took you guys long enough!" Skipper shouted.

(Kowalski's POV)

"You're Awake. I thought you would never regain consciousness" a voice said. "You can't hold us for long," I said, "Our friends a probably already coming to rescue us…You can't win Maleficent." "Maleficent?" the voice mocked, "You think Maleficent is behind all of this she won't even be in this universe without me." "Show your-self," I said to the shadows. A woman who looked very familiar stepped in front of the cage. She had fiery red hair and a fiery orange dress and…looked a bit like Elsa.

"Who are you," North said. The woman smiled evilly and said, "Elsa the Fire Queen." "The Fire Queen?" Tooth questioned. "I would love to stay and chat," Fire Elsa said, "but I have to make sure Maleficent isn't ruining everything!" The Alternate Elsa left laughing evilly as she exited. "Can someone tell me what's going on?!" North said. "That can't be Elsa," the tooth fairy said, "she has ice powers not fire powers."

"That is Elsa," I replied. "How can that be Elsa," Private said. "This Fire Queen is an Alternate version of Elsa." "So in another universe Elsa has Fire powers instead of Ice Powers?" North said. "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying," I replied. "Is she from this Universe?" "Am I from This Universe? Am I from this Universe?" she said, "No I am not." "So it was you who opened that portal." "Yes."

"You won't get away with this," Private shouted. "And who's going to stop me? Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and three flightless birds?" she mocked. "That's where you're wrong," Skipper said, "try four flightless birds, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, four Vikings, four dragons, a princess, an ice harvester, a King, an ogre, a Donkey…" "And The Snow Queen," Fire Elsa mocked, "don't waste my time." The Fire Queen raised her arms and disappeared in a fireball, "We'll deal with her later," Skipper said, "But now we have a prison to break you guys out of."

Skipper stuck his flipper into the lock and unlocked the Cage, "Now where's Elsa," he said. "She's in the air locked in battle with Maleficent," I said. "How do you know that?" I pointed towards the sky and said, "Just a lucky guess."

(End of chapter ten)


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Siege ends

Above FAR FAR AWAY

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Maleficent," I shouted, "This ends now." "Don't make me laugh Snow Queen," she hissed, "Nothing can stop me now!" "Nothing except me," I said as I lunged towards the villain. "You will die in Flames Elsa!" she shouted in anger. I dodged her fiery barrage sending a blast of ice her way. She dodged the blast and blasted fire my way again. I sent a blast of ice that stop the fire in its tracks.

"IF I'm going down," Maleficent roared, "you're coming with me!" She barreled into me and knocks both of us from the sky. I managed to disentangle myself from Maleficent but it was too late. The two of us slammed into the ground denting the pavement. I got up and returned to my normal form as Maleficent did the same. "Now I will accomplish what no one else ever has," she said, "Destroy the Snow Queen!"

"Not on my watch," Anna said throwing me my ice sword. "A sword fight?" she said, "how predictable of you." She pulled out her own sword and said, "You will die!" I charged her with my sword and the fight began. Metal clanged on ice as I expertly countered Maleficent's every move. "You can't hold me off forever Snow Queen," she hissed. "I know," I said as I sent a blast of ice at her heart. "My heart is as black as…" "I don't care," I said as I disarmed her.

The force of the disarmament knocked Maleficent to the ground. I watched her struggle to get up as my magic took effect. "Help me," she said. "Only an act of true love will save you," I said, "do not expect it from me." "You fool" she replied, "I would rather…" She did not get to finish her sentence as she froze to solid ice and shattered.

Several towns' people, the penguins, and Arthur were now gathered around me. I turn to the king, "The Siege of Far Far Away is over!" I declared.

(End of Chapter Eleven)


	13. Chapter Twelve: Here we go again

Sherk's Swamp

Several Hours later

(Skipper's POV)

"Ah home at last," Sherk announced. "Well ogre I guess it's time for my friends and I to go home. "Wait now?" Donkey said, "You can't leave yet we still need to celebrate this victory." "We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome," I replied. "Plus the last time we stayed for a celebration we were attacked by robots," Elsa added. "Not Robots," Kowalski clarified, "Cyber-men."

"Anyway," Sherk said changing the subject, "I guess this is goodbye?" "Yep," I replied. "Sherk" Elsa said, "I would like to name you an honorary member of the Kingdom of Arendelle." "Thank you," Sherk said, "Your Majesty." "No," Elsa replied, "please just call me Elsa." "Goodbye and thank you for helping my brother," Fiona said. "You're Welcome," everyone shouted in unison.

"Wait what is that noise," Sherk said. "Oh that," I said, "that is our ticket home…I hope." "Do you have to go in the portal now?" "Well we don't have any either way…" Kowalski said as he was sucked into the portal. "Goodbye I wish we could stay longer," Elsa said before turning to Anna and Kristoff. "Brace yourselves," she said as the three of them were sucked into the portal. Hiccup and company (dragons included) didn't even had a change to say goodbye when they were sucked into the portal. Frost, North, The Tooth Fairy, Private, and Rico were next to go. I turned to Sherk and his swamp one last time and said, "Farewell." I was quickly sucked into darkness, followed by silence, then gunfire and the Klaxon of alarms.

"Skipper get down!" Elsa shouted, "Daleks!" " ** _The Penguin known as Skipper has been detected,"_** the unmistakable voice of a dalek said, " ** _He and his allies must be exterminated! Nothing will stand in the way of our conquest of this version of Earth!"_** "What universe is this," I shouted at the nearest Dalek. " ** _Daleks do not answer Questions,"_** it replied. "What Universe is this!?" I demanded. The Dalek stops for a second and replied, " ** _The Monsters vs. Aliens Universe." "_** Then I guess you picked the wrong universe," Elsa mocked. " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift_** ," it said. "Good run," I teased. " ** _This is only the beginning Penguins,"_** it announced, " ** _Nothing can stop the Ultimate victory of the Daleks!"_** The three Daleks teleported out of the room.

(End of chapter twelve)

To Be Continued…


	14. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
